Kevin Schon
Kevin Schon (born February 7, 1958) is an American energy entrepreneur, producer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Timon in Timon & Pumbaa. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2001) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Pongo *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Happy, Timon *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Scott Leadready, Spot Helperman, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Coachman (ep52), Flying Horses (ep52), Onyx (ep52) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2019) - Chungu, Thurston, Timon, Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Family Dog (1993) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (1998) - Reporter (ep17), Waiter (ep17) *Jumanji (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1998) - Announcer (ep92), Weatherman (ep92) *Skeleton Warriors (1994-1995) - Joshua Steele/'Grimskull' *Stuart Little (2003) - Snowbell *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1992-1996) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Male Patron (ep11), Man 2 (ep11) *The Baby Huey Show (1995) - Poppa (eps14-26) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Major Talbot, Abomination (eps1-2), Judge (ep13), Samual Laroquette (ep11) *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Astronaut (ep15), Babyboomerangutan (ep36), Big Shot, Senior Spy (ep14) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Moo Shoo *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Timon (eps5-85) *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Thrakhath nar Kiranka 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Luc, Muc, Wolverine 1 *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Luc, Muc, Simpson *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Timon *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Snowbell *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Happy *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - Stash 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Lion King: Circle Of Life (2003) - Timon 'TV Specials' *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Chungu *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Chungu, Timon *Disney The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar (2017) - Chungu Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Making of Walt Disney's Classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Happy *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Happy 'Movies' *Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) - ADR Loop Group 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Timon *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Happy *Festival of the Lion King (1998) - Timon Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *DOOM (2016) - UAC Soldiers, Vega, Additional Voices *Disney's Active Play: Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Timon *Disney's Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa (1998) - Timon *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Timon *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Timon *Disney's Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games (1995) - Timon *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) - Elderly Peter Pan, In *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Activist *JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade (1997) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Math for Second Graders (1997) - CJ *JumpStart Reading for First Graders (1997) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (1999) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Toddlers (1999) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Pain-Yatta *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Shaardan Theme Park Attractions *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Timon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2019. Category:American Voice Actors